chuck vs the doctor
by 007chuck
Summary: Chuck meets the doctor and gets in to 100% more trouble should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs The Doctor**

Season 3 but no spoilers. I will warn you if I do.

I hope you like what I am doing and I am not putting it in the cross overs yet.

So that more people can read it.

**Chapter 1 the Englishman.**

The sun was beating down on the tarmac of the large mart car park as a small breeze started to come from no were in particular. A noise that was unmistakable for thousands of worlds began emanating from no were. A short man walked out of a blue police box. He was dressed in a blue pinstripe suit with a black tie and blue deck shoes with white soles. The man looked around and smiled as he put a pair of aviator shades on. "Well lets see if I can get a set of blades for my electric shaver ." the man spoke with a English ascent

He walked to the side of the top floor of the car park and looked out on Burbank shopping plaza.

"This place looks so familiar to me but I just can not place it, oh it will come to me no doubt." he spoke as if he was trying to recall who was in his favourite book.

The spiky haired suit wearing man walked out of the car park. He looked at the large store nearest to a frozen desserts shop. "Buy More it is then".

Morgan was looking around for Anna as a smart looking English man walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Morgan turned "UMM"

The spiky haired Englishman spoke with a cheery tone "Could you help me?"

Morgan looked in shock "You want my help?" said Morgan.

The Englishman smiled "You are the most qualified in the store to help me".

Morgan could not help but leave his mouth open for a second. Morgan shut his mouth then spoke "OK sir but it is your funeral, what would you like my help with?"

The Englishman smiled "Do you use and electric razor to keep your beard in check?"

Morgan looked at him with surprise "yes, you want a electric razor? Follow me,"

Morgan walked and the Englishman followed to the electric razor wall.

"Here you go" Morgan started to turn away. The Englishman spoke "so which one do you use?"

Morgan looked at the wall and searched then looked at the Englishman "My razor is not current but I like the Braun make this one In particular" Morgan said with pride in the brand.

Morgan took that one off the shelf. Morgan looked at the Englishman and scratched his head.

"Why ask me when I am never clean shaven? If you don't mind me asking?" Morgan said the question with a puzzled tone.

The Englishman turned and smiled as he looked at the name tag "not at all Morgan , it is very simple. You keep your beard in check wile everyone else who shaves , they Totally miss spots and finds all the electric razors harsh. You would not because you use it to trim. So what you chose would be kinder to the skin .

Morgan blinked "I have never thought of that ,you are one smart man" Morgan said with a understanding and respect.

"thank you Morgan, I like to think so " the English man smiled at Morgan.

Morgan was happy that this customer know what he wanted and just need advice. That is the way he liked it just give advice not the hard sell. "Anything else you need sir"

"What do you recommend at the frozen desserts place?" Morgan smiled "ah well that is a subject I know a lot about there are three you should try. 1 the sherbet lemon swirl,I recommend sticky lemon sauce on that with a few sherbet lemons on top. 2 the raspberry ripple with raspberry pieces on top. The third one is my own creation plain vanilla in a extra large pot only to a quarter of the way with a bit of every topping in it and mix it up. Then tell Sarah to put it in the fridge for a minuet then enjoy the flavour bomb as I call it." Morgan said the list with a seance of pride and joy.

The Englishman smiled and blinked "I think you work at the wrong place you should be a desserts designer." Morgan smiled at this customer he liked his thinking "i hope that was helpful to you sir".

"Oh it was" the Englishman said with a smile. The Englishman walked to the counter and pays for the goods. He made sure Morgan got credit for the sale. The cashier blinked "did you say Morgan".

"I did" the Englishman said with pride. The cashier smiled "about dam time, have a good day sir"

The Englishman walked out of the store "you to".

The Englishman put the sunglasses back on as he exited and looked at the desserts place.

"i just fancy one of those" he said with a jolly tone and began whistling.

Sarah smiled as she herd the bell ring . "Good morning how can I help you." said with a glad tone that her board em was lifted.

"Yes I would like a Morgan bomb pleas it sounds interesting." said the customer with a English accent.

Sarah blinked "well OK. I see you have met the joker of the Buy More then."

"yes Morgan is quite amusing I must admit and he is the best person to buy a shaver off though."

Sarah thought this Englishman was rather eccentric wearing a suit in this heat wave.

Sarah finished the flavour bomb and handed it to the Englishman. "Thank you" he said with a lovely smile at the end "hope you have a nice day Sarah".

"same to you sir"Sarah said with a smile.

The Englishman walked out enjoying the Morgan bomb.

He passed a rather large bulky but fit man in a green Buy More shirt and a skinny man with a white shirt and a tie. He also had the same shoes as the Englishman had on.

The Englishman began whistling short skirt / Long jacket as he walked back to his police box.

He opened the door and walked in to his TARDIS and put down the shaver and finished his pot of flavour bomb.

He started powering up the TARDIS and then he looked at the bag and blinked. His eyes were then drawn to the pot he had got his desserts in.

He took both the receipts for the shaver and the desserts out of his pocket.

He looked at them then he threw off a great that was under his feet and grabbed a white box and looked at it then he turned it round. There was a picture of a blond haired woman in a dark suit with a gun and a nerdy looking man with a scared look on his face.

He put them down and ran out of the TARDIS. He ran to the side of the car park and looked at the Buy More once more then at the orange orange

The Englishman was shocked. He spoke two words as if he was swearing"CHUCK ME!".

He ran back in to the TARDIS and fiddled with a few knobs and switches.

The voice and picture of team chuck was on the one of the TARDIS small screens.

"General we don't have a clue what this thing could be." Sarah said looking at the general with a worried look

The general spoke "The ring really want this , we need to know why?"

Chuck spoke with a concerned tone "General we can not work it out" chuck resumed "as far as we can tell it produces no power has no electro magnetic signature and it is not radioactive."

Casey spoke up "It is just a piece of metal."

The Englishman looked at the picture of what they were talking about and decided to intervene.

He tapped a few buttons .

"perhaps I can help?"

Back in the castle.

the screen was now split in two. One side was the general the other side was the Englishman.

The General spoke first " Who in gods name are you and what are you doing on this channel?"

"oh don't get so uptight general I am here to help you and team chuck defeat the ring".

Chuck looked at Sarah with a worried look. "oh don't look worried chuck I am not one of the bad guys" the Englishman said in a warm friendly tone.

The general looked very worried "Agent walker cut the communications"

the Englishman smiled I am afraid I can not let you do that. There is an audible button press.

"Now let me tell you what you got there" .

It is not supposed to exist for another 59 years. Why don't I come in and I will show you give me a minuet.

"oh you might want to look at the large mart car park and your internal camera in the training room." the Englishman said with a playful tone.

Chuck brought the cameras up on two separate screens on each side of the large flat screen.

Chuck looked at the Large Mart camera and saw a blue box with a light on top.

The light was blinking slowly. The box faded and chuck could not believe it.

Chuck heard a strange noise and saw the blue box reappear in the Training room . Chuck Sarah and Casey ran to the training room.

Casey and Sarah drew there guns expecting a fight.

There they saw the Englishman get out of the blue police box.

Chuck sarah and casey were looking at something sever feet tall blue and box shaped.

He turned and smiled "Hello let me introduce myself , I am the Doctor."

Author note.

My Grammar is poor my spelling is bad and I know that but my ideas are good.

So give me some lee way pleas I have tried my best.

I am glad you have read this story and it is not finished.

I give you a choise how do you want the metal to be from Daleks. Mankin pepol. Or Cybermen


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuck VS the doctor**

thank you 2 every one how put my on your alert list for this story. A great honer I hope I do not disappoint you.

**Chapter 2 **

**Oh this is not good.**

Sarah Casey and Chuck looked at the doctor. The Doctor smiled "So are you going to just stand there or show me to the piece of metal or do you want more proof I am a good guy". Said the time lord In a calming voice trying not to cause tension.

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey who were holding there weapons firmly.

"We would like proof that you are here to help us. Can you prove that?" Chuck said trying to keep the situation calm. The Doctor nodded "I can prove that I am here to help you I need something to prove my point though. The electronic stethoscope will do nicely for me to prove that I am here to help." said the Doctor in a reassuring tone.

Chuck nodded to Sarah who nodded back.

Chuck moved briskly to the medical bay and got the stethoscope. He came back in to the training room and put in to on a wheely chair and pushed it to the Doctor.

"there you go Doctor" said Chuck trying to keep the new person in chucks long list of strange people happy. "Thank you chuck. Now Agent Walker and Casey I am going to open up my shirt and put the stethoscope on my chest so pleas be aware of that". The Doctor's tone was respectful of the two highly trained assassins standing in front of him, but he also did not want chuck to have a skill flash and cause a problem from a simple misunderstanding.

Casey turned his head a whisker to check if Sarah thought it was OK.

A small sharp nod was Casey's reply.

"Proceed but we will be watching .clear" was the delayed response form Casey.

The Doctor took the stethoscope and put it next to were a human heart is.

A healthy steady heartbeat could be heard by everyone in the training room.

"A human has one heart correct,well...." the doctor moved the stethoscope "I am a alien and I have two hearts." Said the Doctors waiting for the bombshell to sink in . The second heartbeat could be heard clearly and loudly by every one in the room.

Team chuck was hearing a heartbeat coming from the wrong place on a body that seamed to look human. Sarah and Casey had puzzled looks on there faces. Chuck was wide eyed and could not help but mouth "What in the name of god".

Casey and Sarah put there weapons down but not away.

The doctor smiled warmly at all of them."Thank you guns make me nervous" the doctor said with a thanking tone.

Sarah spoke "well it is not every day that you meet an alien"

Casey looked at the Doctor and blinked "You come from outer space?" Casey said with a questioning tone of voice that sounded as if he never in his life expected to say those words. The doctor replied with a serious tone "Yes and I am here to help team chuck, because you have a piece of technology that is to advanced for this time". Casey Sarah and chuck had a worried look on there faces

"Can I see this piece of metal." the Doctor said in a bright and happy tone.

The doctor sat at the castle conference table and waited for Casey to bring the object.

He brought a case and the doctor looked at him. "Is this what it came in."

Casey nodded.

The doctor looked at the case something puzzled him but he thought he should look at the device first.

The case was opened and there it was set in dark foam padding, a bar of Gray metal.

The metal bar was just a slab. A neat rectangle of metal. The Doctor got out his investigating glasses.

The doctor prodded the metal with his first finger,

"That is just a piece of metal." the doctor said to a group of now glum faces.

"But Casey fell the weight of it would you." the doctor handed the metal bar to Casey.

Casey felt the weight of the bar and looked puzzled "Its heavier, but that and the case did not way this much" Casey's tone of voice had a air of confusion in it.

The Doctor smiled "very clever you would not look for it I must admit".

Now every one looked at the doctor with puzzlement as he put the case down on the castle floor and took out a measuring scale from one of castle's lockers.

He took the bar off Casey and placed it on the scale "well that ways three pounds exactly down to the ounce " he said the words with a tone that he hoped what was going to happen would not.

The doctor took the bar off and put the case on "the case is 1 pound".

"For once I hope I am wrong on this" the doctor says this as he puts the bar back in the case and closes it.

The Doctor gingerly puts the case back on the scale and closes his eyes "pleas, pleas, pleas"the time lord said those words as if he was wishing for something.

Chuck looked at the weight . "1 pound!" chuck said with shock "How can that be" chuck said as if he was looking at a actual working lord of the rings ring.

The doctor opens his eyes "oh darn I hate it when I am correct with things like this" the Doctor said those words as if he had seen this coming.

Chuck was the first one to have the facts click in to place."levitation" chuck said as if he was speaking to a teacher hoping to hear that he was correct. "well yes and no, levitation takes to much power but this is something rather interesting. A prototype anti-gravity device ,I am hoping but I have a bad felling it is something much worse." The Doctor said as he took the padding out of the case and looked at the case. "dam it is what I did not want to find a Delaks anti-gravity generator chip." the Doctor said those words as he took the chip out and slumped back in to the chair.

Then every one began to hear a low pitched hum. The doctor looked in the case once more.

A silver chip was now there next to the were the Dalak one was.

"Cybermen?" the Doctor looked at the new chip.

"We need to do tests on these in my ship" the Doctor said as he got up and walked to the training room and got in his TARDIS. "well I better go in and see what he is doing" Sarah said being the smallest of team chuck. She walked in to the TARDIS breathing in trying to be as small as possible not wanting to crowd the doctor in what she thought was a small box. She only realised she did not need to hold her breath when she was three steps in and looked at the large space before her. "guys come in, tell me that I have not gone mad" Sarah said with a sound of shock in her voice.

Chuck was the first in he rushed in and then looked around.

Then he walked out. Then in once more, "Doctor?" chuck said as Casey walked in with his gun drawn expecting a 2 headed monster to be eating Chuck and Sarah. The doctor looked up "oh yes that" I really don't know why humans find it so astonishing." said the Doctor as if he had seen this thousand's of times before "well Doctor the laws of physics are very difficult to break for us" chuck said with a look of shock still on his face. Casey closed the door and looked at chuck and Sarah "what are you two so dumbstruck about it is just and optical illusion" said Casey as if this was not something that was shocking in any way. The Doctor looked back up at Casey "now you are the first person in my ten lives to understand the TARDIS is bigger on the inside and how it works, you never stop amazing me Casey"said the Doctor with a smile and a sense of pride in his voice.

The doctor finished the tests on the two chips and looked up at Sarah and Chuck who were still dumbstruck by the illusion and Casey how was looking at the columns trying to work out what they are made of. "Coral is what they are made out of Casey." The Doctor said with a supportive tone.

The doctor smiled. A tone emanated from the TARDIS. "Oh this is interesting I think we can track were this technology came from." The Doctor said with a harsh tone. "let me get the bags" Sarah said in an commanding tone. The Doctor spoke "no assault rifles pleas".

Sarah looked at the doctor " all right but you have to wear body armour"

Casey spoke "We need Grenades" Sarah looked at him "no we don't"

Casey sat on a seat in a huff "ugg don't say I did not want to bring them then.".

It made the Time Lord smile this is why he liked humans so much they were full of personalty and love, The Doctor looked at the way Chuck acted around Sarah and could not help but smile.

They reminded him of himself and Rose Tyler.

Every one was ready with Chuck and his trank gun and Casey and Sarah with there's and the Doctor how took nothing from the group. "all on board the Time And Relative Dimension In Space the TARDIS for short. Pleas place all tray tables in there upright positions and hold on tight."

Team chuck smiled at the comment the doctor made. "no I am serious hold on".

He flicked a few switches as the TARDIS began to rock hard from left to right and make the classic noise. "bloody hell doctor you should check your inertial stabilisers" chuck said as he was jolted as the TARDIS landed. The doctor slowly walked out and saw the pitch black of a dark room.

They were in a basement. Sarah walked around making sure thing were secure. Sarah smiled "hay guys there is a robot" the doctor chuck and Casey ran around to see the robot. Sarah turned away from the robot "hay guys nothing to be scared of". The doctor looked at the robot it was a Cyberman with his arms out straight. The robot began to lean down. "Sarah" chuck shouted.

Sarah turned and screamed "ahhhhhhhh"

autoher notes

I love cliffhangers don't you.

Thank you to the two reviews.

Also after this I was thinking the doctor vs top gear , then chuck vs top gear and myth busters.

Oh and thank you for reading and it will take more time for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys well I think I made a screw up with the last chapter I just don't like that one did not flow as well as I would like. And the joke at the end I don t think works but lets just leave that in the past shall we. ohh no I only just got that as I typed it I make worse jokes than the doctor. PS the docter is the tenth on David tenant if you had not worked that out

**Chuck vs the Doctor **

**chapter 3 **

**The savour of a lost race.**

Here are something you might need to know or maybe just forgot.

"Hi I am the Doctor"

"Look it is just a robot"

Sarah

Ahhhh

cue doctor who music.

The cyberman leaned down and put his hands around Sara's neck.

Chuck ran to her aid but it was to late.

The cyberman was down on the floor. The head of the cyberman rolled over to the feet of the doctor and he picked it up.

"sorry guys that was a bit girly of me" Sarah said sheepishly.

Casey grunted "you have nothing to be sorry. Chuck should say sorry to me because I don't think I will be able to hear for a week" Casey said with his how did I get in to this mess voice.

Chuck mouthed "I am sorry Casey will not make a habit of screaming in your ear "

Casey grabbed chuck around the neck "use the power of speech Moron" his voice was firm.

The Doctor looked at the both of them and shook his head and smiled and went back to looking at the cyberman head.

"you fibbing toe rag" chuck said in between gasps.

"Casey put chuck down because he is correct you can still hear." Sarah said with a not very amused tone.

Casey turned and put chuck down. "um what I did not hear you." Casey said in a joking tone

The Doctor turned to Sarah "how do you cope with those two" in a tone of sheer disbelief.

"Some times I really don't know, So did you find anything from the head of the robot" Sarah said the question as if she know that the doctor was intrigued by the head.

"Yes this was never a Cyberman, it could never be a cyberman but it is a suit of armour." the Doctor said as if his worst fear had been realised.

"What does that mean Doctor?" chuck said not really wanting to know the answer.

"What it means Chuck is simple the Ring are using alien technology."the Doctor said those words softly making sure not to freak any one out.

Chuck turned and looked around. "Oh no that is not good".

"What is it chuck" the doctor said with a worried tone.

Sarah Casey and the doctor rushed around to Chuck.

They looked at the object that chuck was shining his light on.

A computer was on a pedestal with a green cube in the base. "another intersect" chuck said with a frightened tone. "no chuck this is something totally different" the Doctor said as he walked around the pedestal.

The Doctor looked at the screen "oh this is interesting" he activated the sonic screw driver.

There was a word on the screen in a mix of the Dalke language and the Cyberman language.

The unreadable language phased in to English. "Hello Doctor."

the doctor looked at the scrren and typed "hi" in plain English.

"They made me do it". The screen read.

Chuck spoke "made how do what." in a confused tone.

"me the intersect they made me build weapons for killing"

"I think he can hear us" the doctor said with a calm tone.

The doctor shook his head "I thought the intersect was not a living AI only a set of algorithms or am I wrong chuck" the doctor said the words as if he was worried

Chuck spoke "it should be a set of search tools"

"well I became more when they turned me on what happened was the Dalek and cyberman data bases melded because of a virus implanted by sonclark. The computer screen read.

"Oh dear I was there at there end I could not save anything I am sorry" the doctor said with a felling of sorrow.

The computer put up this message in bold text

**The Sonclark empire should have fallen that was the way it was designed to happen.**

**The Sonclark empire was supposed to kill the Cybermen and the Daleks in one foul swoop but near the end they know that there empire was doomed so they realised me to recreate it.**

**I was to take over a Dalek ship and use there technology to rebuild the Sonclark race but I ended up in this thing with the combined knowledge of both the Cybermen and Daleks.**

**I was captured by the ring and they have been using me to build weapons to hurt and kill.**

**If i don't comply they hurt me.**

**And I must not die.**

**I build the weapons for them to stay alive.**

…

* * *

**I hoped you like this I am sorry it is so short I am losing focus on it so I will be back to it in a day or 2 and by next week you should have a chapter a day.**

**I want to make it so that you like it and I think it fit with both universe and I think I am making the chuck cast a bit of a bit part so I have to think about it.**

**Hope you like and pleas review and I know the sepelling is shi***

**oh but here is something for you readers the Sonclark empire. Were did you think I got that name from here is a cule stig now if you give the right awnser I will try and get my head in gear quiker oh and can any one not wait for Jaunary 10.**

**you gusy rock as allways live long and nerd hard**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys well I think I made a screw up with the last chapter I just don't like that one did not flow as well as I would like. And the joke at the end I don t think works but lets just leave that in the past shall we. ohh no I only just got that as I typed it I make worse jokes than the doctor. PS the docter is the tenth on David tenant if you had not worked that out

**Chuck vs the Doctor **

**chapter 3 **

**The savour of a lost race.**

Here are something you might need to know or maybe just forgot.

"Hi I am the Doctor"

"Look it is just a robot"

Sarah

Ahhhh

cue doctor who music.

The cyberman leaned down and put his hands around Sara's neck.

Chuck ran to her aid but it was to late.

The cyberman was down on the floor. The head of the cyberman rolled over to the feet of the doctor and he picked it up.

"sorry guys that was a bit girly of me" Sarah said sheepishly.

Casey grunted "you have nothing to be sorry. Chuck should say sorry to me because I don't think I will be able to hear for a week" Casey said with his how did I get in to this mess voice.

Chuck mouthed "I am sorry Casey will not make a habit of screaming in your ear "

Casey grabbed chuck around the neck "use the power of speech Moron" his voice was firm.

The Doctor looked at the both of them and shook his head and smiled and went back to looking at the cyberman head.

"you fibbing toe rag" chuck said in between gasps.

"Casey put chuck down because he is correct you can still hear." Sarah said with a not very amused tone.

Casey turned and put chuck down. "um what I did not hear you." Casey said in a joking tone

The Doctor turned to Sarah "how do you cope with those two" in a tone of sheer disbelief.

"Some times I really don't know, So did you find anything from the head of the robot" Sarah said the question as if she know that the doctor was intrigued by the head.

"Yes this was never a Cyberman, it could never be a cyberman but it is a suit of armour." the Doctor said as if his worst fear had been realised.

"What does that mean Doctor?" chuck said not really wanting to know the answer.

"What it means Chuck is simple the Ring are using alien technology."the Doctor said those words softly making sure not to freak any one out.

Chuck turned and looked around. "Oh no that is not good".

"What is it chuck" the doctor said with a worried tone.

Sarah Casey and the doctor rushed around to Chuck.

They looked at the object that chuck was shining his light on.

A computer was on a pedestal with a green cube in the base. "another intersect" chuck said with a frightened tone. "no chuck this is something totally different" the Doctor said as he walked around the pedestal.

The Doctor looked at the screen "oh this is interesting" he activated the sonic screw driver.

There was a word on the screen in a mix of the Dalke language and the Cyberman language.

The unreadable language phased in to English. "Hello Doctor."

the doctor looked at the scrren and typed "hi" in plain English.

"They made me do it". The screen read.

Chuck spoke "made how do what." in a confused tone.

"me the intersect they made me build weapons for killing"

"I think he can hear us" the doctor said with a calm tone.

The doctor shook his head "I thought the intersect was not a living AI only a set of algorithms or am I wrong chuck" the doctor said the words as if he was worried

Chuck spoke "it should be a set of search tools"

"well I became more when they turned me on what happened was the Dalek and cyberman data bases melded because of a virus implanted by sonclark. The computer screen read.

"Oh dear I was there at there end I could not save anything I am sorry" the doctor said with a felling of sorrow.

The computer put up this message in bold text

**The Sonclark empire should have fallen that was the way it was designed to happen.**

**The Sonclark empire was supposed to kill the Cybermen and the Daleks in one foul swoop but near the end they know that there empire was doomed so they realised me to recreate it.**

**I was to take over a Dalek ship and use there technology to rebuild the Sonclark race but I ended up in this thing with the combined knowledge of both the Cybermen and Daleks.**

**I was captured by the ring and they have been using me to build weapons to hurt and kill.**

**If i don't comply they hurt me.**

**And I must not die.**

**I build the weapons for them to stay alive.**

…

* * *

**I hoped you like this I am sorry it is so short I am losing focus on it so I will be back to it in a day or 2 and by next week you should have a chapter a day.**

**I want to make it so that you like it and I think it fit with both universe and I think I am making the chuck cast a bit of a bit part so I have to think about it.**

**Hope you like and pleas review and I know the sepelling is shi***

**oh but here is something for you readers the Sonclark empire. Were did you think I got that name from here is a cule stig now if you give the right awnser I will try and get my head in gear quiker oh and can any one not wait for Jaunary 10.**

**you gusy rock as allways live long and nerd hard**


	5. Chapter 5

The heat is getting to me and I dont fell so good but I want to get this done.

Chuck vs the doctor chapter 5.

The Doctor wait for no man.

The Doctor looked at Chuck, He was not happy with Chuck one bit.

"why are you going to give them the AI chuck" said the Doctor with a angry tone.

" I have to get them back there is no other option Doctor" said Chuck as he put the jar containing the green cube on the floor of the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled "You all ways see the good in people don't you Chuck".

"Yes I do but I can not thing of a way to save them and keep the AI" said Chuck with a sad tone,

On the floor of the TARDIS the green cube became lit.

"you will not betray me" said the Sonclark AI with anger in his voice.

The Doctor looked at the cube and saw it floating towards Chuck with sparks coming from the corners.

The Doctor looked at the data chips and wishes he had never got involved "no , yes , no ,maybe, yes yes yes it could work. The doctor said with a triumphant tone.

The cube stoped "what could work"

The Doctor looked at the cube then at Chuck as he throw a large switch on the TARDIS.

"We are going to build a Cyberman and a DALEK." said the Doctor with cube and Chuck looked at him with great apprehension.

"We don't have time we only have one hour before you give me away and you will not do that wile I still have charge in my AI " said the Cube.

"as he said we don't have time" said Chuck with a sad look on mad look on his face.

The Doctor smiled "OH you AI and humans really don't know how to use time to its fullest do you."

The Doctor smirked as he flicked another switch and they landed with a Bump.

He walked passed the AI and Chuck and out of the door.

Chuck ran after him "what are you doing Doctor we don't have time for this"

The Cube followed Chuck out.

The doctor turned round "Oh for white mice sakes Chuck I can not begin to tell you how stupid that last statement was," The Doctor pointed to the TARDIS "IT is a time machine or were you to busy ogling at Sarah to actual listen to what I was saying" the Doctor said with sheer embarrassment.

"now I see why casey some times calls you a MORON" The doctor grumbling.

The AI flew passed the Chuck and the Doctor. The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed it. The Cube stopped and turned around "why did you stop me"

"i am free to rebuild the sonclark Empire" said the Ai with anger,

the doctor smiled "Firstly the Empire still exists in this time and secondly you have to help us get Chucks friends back or I can give you back to the ring". The doctor said firmly.

"i will compile Doctor" said the sonclark AI.

Chuck started looking around it was a junk yard. Most of the stuff looked like it was modern but aged terribly. Chuck saw I phones bundled in a pile at his side. Chuck looks around and smirks "Ok now I get it". Chuck says with a understanding tone. The doctor smiled as he walked to the dealer of the junk yard. The doctor smiled at the man "so I hope this access code still works delta 288841.

User name Doctor.

The man blinked "wow you have not loged in this in like a billion years, so what are you after"

the doctor smiled Cyberman and a Dalek shell.

"Oh well that is interesting we have two waiting for you ".the man said with a wired look on his face.

The Doctor looked over at Chuck no he could not have, could he.

"Could you show me the shells my good man"the doctor said with a bright tone.

The man nodded and walked to a locker that was very old and rusty. With a lock and he unlocked it and there under dust covers was a completed Dalek robot and a cyberman armour suit

A plaque with the words printed on it.

Chuck was looking at a next generation IPOD and then heard "CHUCK GET IN HERE!"

chuck ran to the doctor "what is it Doctor?"

The doctor turned and looked at him with a very unamused look on his face "You just had to didn't you " the doctor said with a angry tone. As he stepped to on side so show a brass piece of metal with the words "HI DOCTOR HOPE YOU LIKE CB" "PS HI YOUNG ME".

Chuck could not help but smile "What is wrong with that Doctor it is funny?"

"oh ha ha I HATE PREDESTIATON PAREDOXIS". With even more anger.

The next chapter will be the last I might have it up by tomorrow at most.

There will be a follow up if I think you like it enough.

Sorry about the long wait.


End file.
